paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder and Night Ryder in Trouble
Ryder and Night Ryder in Trouble Good Guys: Night Ryder(formerly evil): Ryder's brother Ryder: Leader of the PAW Patrol and Night Ryder's brother. All the PAW Patrol pups Evil Team: Leader: Sargent (Night Ryder's father, which his father didn't know about Ryder being his son) Deputy: Teeth Warriors: (listed in powerfulness) Redyr- who was against them being brothers. The Night Pups The Duplicates Bullet Dager Contents (not used) Content: Ryder and Night Ryder Meet Again Uh Oh!!! The Trouble Starts In The Dungeon Breaking Out Duplicate Danger Out!! Saving Sentences Easy Peace End En Ryder and Night Ryder Meet Again Main Events That Happened In The Last Book: this is not in order. Marshall gets stuck in a mirror, and another Dalmatian jumps out to replace him ??? captures Ryder and replaces him with his duplicate, Redyr ??? captures Chase and replaces him with his duplicate, Esahc Chase confesses that he has been a duplicate for years and had hid Ryder's real best friend in the basement. The fake Chase says his name is Charlie. Charlie dies. Charlie comes back to life to tell Ryder that he will miss him too and that he will watch over him, and then falls back on the ground. Night Ryder tells Ryder that they where brothers. Ryder and Night Ryder call off their fight against each other Ryder and Night Ryder become friends BEGINNING Ryder had decided to meet his brother in the lookout. Night Ryder came up the elevator. Night Ryder:Hey bro!! I'm here!! The two sat down next to each other on the bean bags. Ryder had sent the pups out of the lookout so he could visit him alone. Ryder: What's your favorite show? Night Ryder: Anything you like. All the shows I watch are for evil people. Ryder: You like police shows? Night Ryder: If it is exciting, yes! Ryder: Or do you like funny shows? Night Ryder: Oh, that a hard one. How about we watch a funny show! Ryder: Okay! Ryder turned the TV onto a funny show. The cat was chasing the dog and barking, and the dog was running away from the cat meowing in fear. The dog ran up a tree. Ryder and Night Ryder started laughing. Night Ryder: This is so mixed up!!!! Ryder, laughing uncontrollably: That's why they call it Cat and Dog Mix-up! Suddenly the power went out. Night Ryder: Ahh! Night Ryder grabbed Ryder for comfort. Ryder: It's fine, the power just went out. We can just watch the show on my Pup Pad. ?????: I would rethink that. Ryder and Night Ryder held each other in fear. Night Ryder: Who are you? (Voice shaking) Sargent: Son? Night Ryder: *gasp* Father! The lights came on. Sargent: What- this is an enemy, not a friend! 3 pups came from behind him. Ryder: How did you get in? Sargent: We have been planning an attack for two days now. What is your relationship with my son? Ryder and Night Ryder looked at each other. Should they tell him the truth, or take a chance of lying? Ryder: Uh... Sargent: (yelling) TELL ME NOW!!! Ryder flinched. He didn't know what to say. Night Ryder decided to take a chance. Night Ryder:(quickly) He's my secret brother. Sargent: WHAT! You have a secret brother?! Both Night Ryder and Ryder flinch. They don't know what to expect. Sargent: Teeth, Bullet, chain them up. We'll take them to the dungeon. While you do that, I'm going to have a talk with their mother. Ryder: Please, No!! Sargent: Night, I am very disappointed in you. Night bowed his head. Night Ryder: I'm sorry father. I only found out 2 days ago, and I told him the day of the fight. That day was the day that I found out. Mother told me not to tell you! Sargent: So? You should always tell me important things like that. Sargent noticed there was no fire in his eyes. Sargent: There isn't fire in you eyes! Night Ryder: That's because I want to be with my brother.I don't want to be evil anymore. He took his hand about to slap someone. He aimed it at Night Ryder. Night Ryder: Ahh! No!! Father, please! His hand was about to hit him when suddenly, Ryder jumped in the way and he hit him instead. Chase: Ryder!! He noticed the pups had come up the elevator. Skye: Who are you? Sargent: You're leader's evil father. Pups: Ah!! The pups backed up into the farthest corner. The pups whined for Chase to came back when he went over to Ryder. Ryder: Please, Chase, go back to the corner where you're safe. Chase: No. Are you okay? Ryder: No, I'm not. Even if you don't consider that my own father being evil and is going to put me and him in a dungeon with me injured. Chase looked up at the man. Chase: (alarmed) You're really his father!? Sargent: Yes. Now get out of the way before I ethier lock you up with them, or let you suffer. Chase: Ahh!!!! He ran back to his spot in the corner. They watched as Ryder fell limp. Pups: Ryder! Skye watched as his body stayed the same, not moving. Skye: Is he dead? Night Ryder felt for his heart beat, watching his father while he did it. He stepped back out of his father's whip's range. Night Ryder: Nope. He's alive. Sargent: Teeth, Bullet? Two of the three dogs went to the two brothers. The put chains on them, tieing their hands together. Teeth: No let's go, prisoners. Sargent: WAKE UP! Ryder: AHH!! Ryder tried to get up, but fell back down again. Ryder: I can't get up. Night Ryder: I promise I won't escape. Just un-chain my hands so I can help him up. Teeth: Oh, okay He unchained him. Night Ryder: Here. Take my hand. Ryder grabbed his hand. Night Ryder pulled him up. Ryder: Thanks. The evil people took them away. Rocky: I hope they'll be okay. Skye: I do too. Chase: I hope they aren't killed. The pups gave Chase "the look". Chase: Oops. Too soon? Skye gave him the look again. Skye: Ya. Way too soon. In the Dungeon The evil guys throw them into the dungeon, down the long, long, long stairs. Night Ryder: Ah! They fall onto the hard concrete floor. Ryder: Ow! Night Ryder: Ryder, you okay? Ryder: Ow. Not really. My body is still sore from that whip. Night Ryder: Is your head okay? To me it looked like you landed on it. Ryder: Oh, it was nothing. I almost landed on my head. They threw me head first, but I shifted in midair. Night Ryder: Now let's get out of here. Ryder: Can I call you Night from now on? Night Ryder: I don't know. That reminds me of my father a bit. Ryder: Oh, sorry. Night Ryder: No, it's fine. Ryder: So can I call you that? Night Ryder: No. It reminds me of my father!! I hate him! Now let's get out of here. Ryder: But how? Night Ryder reaches into is pocket with his mouth. Night Ryder: You know what this is? Ryder's eyes grow wide. Ryder: Is that.. DYNAMITE?! Night Ryder smiled and laughed. Night Ryder: Of course silly!! He grabbed a lighter. Night Ryder: Now let's blow this wall down!! Ryder: Oh.. Night? Night Ryder slapped him in the head. Ryder: Ow. Night Ryder: I told you I didn't want you to call me that!! Now let's do this! Ryder: Wait! Night Ryder: What? Ryder: I really don't like this. Night Ryder looks at him in disbelief. He hits him in the head again, but this time, he accidentally hit him with the chain. Ryder: Ow!Ow!Ow!! That really hurt that time! He fell to the ground. He grunted when he hit the cold, concrete floor. Night Ryder: Oh! I'm so sorry!! Night banged his chain against the concrete floor. It broke the chain off. Night Ryder lit the dynamite and threw it towards the wall. It explodes, leaving a hole in the wall. He looks down at Ryder. Night Ryder: (to himself) Yes! I get to be the hero this time! Night Ryder: It's okay dude. Wake up. Ryder turns his head to him. Ryder: I already am awake. I hate to watch explosions. I hate hearing them too. Night Ryder: Wow. How can we be THAT opposite!! I love to watch explosions! Explosives are my favorite weapons!! Ryder groaned. Night Ryder: What's wrong? Ryder: Nothing. It's just this floor is really cold. Night Ryder: Can you get up? Ryder: I'll try. Ryder started to get up. He fell backwards. Ryder: Oof! Ow! Night Ryder: You okay? Ryder: No. I can't get up. I got dizzy part way. Night Ryder: Okay. I'll carry you back to the lookout. I'll see if I can find Marshall and the pups. So Night Ryder carryed him the whole way. Night Ryder: PAW Patrol? Marshall!! We're back! The pups come running over. Chase: We thought you where put in the dungeon! Night Ryder: We where, but I blew one of the walls up and we escaped. Rocky: Did you carry Ryder all the way here? Night Ryder: Yup. Skye: What happened? Night Ryder: That doesn't matter. He's kind of cold from lying down on the concrete floor, which they threw us from a long staircase onto, and when he tries to get up he gets dizzy part way. Marshall: Oh no! Was he hit in the head? Before Night Ryder could speak, Ryder told the truth. Ryder: He hit me in the head twice. The second time with a chain, which made me fall to the floor. But it was only because I made him mad. The pups looked at Night Ryder. Ryder caught their eyes. Ryder: Please forgive him. Marshall sighed. Marshall:Okay, excuse me pups! The pups got out of the way so Marshall could get to Ryder. Marshall: Okay. This is bad. We have to keep him awake or else he will get amnesia. Night Ryder: Oh no!! That's not good at all! The pups gasped. Skye: How will be able to protect Adventure Bay if our leader doesn't even know his name? Marshall: It's okay. It hasn't happened.. yet. Night Ryder: What?! We're just going to let that happen? Then Ryder went to sleep. Marshall looked down. Marshall: Oh yes!! He went to sleep! The PAW Patrol is ruined! The pups stared down at their leader, who they knew, when he woke up, would have amnesia. Night Ryder stared at him. Skye: Well, come on guys. Come on Linche. Let's stop pretending. Night Ryder: What? Eyke: Well, ya were duplicates! Without their leader, the pups where hopeless!! We replaced them and have revealed all their secrets in their own bodies, and we made them look evil!!! Night Ryder: Oh no!! They will drive them out! Amuz: (impersonating Night Ryder in a squeaky voice) " Oh no!! They will drive them out! (not impersonating) Like of course they will! Theyre gonna kick them out today! The serimony starts in two minutes. I'll go get the real guys!! The evil duplicates did their evil laughs and followed him. They got the PAW Patrol just in time for the serimony. The Mayer: Now PAW Patrol, you will now be suspended. You are never allowed here again. We will now send you out. The PAW Patrol stared at her, confused. This has to be a joke, Ryder thought. The Mayer: Wait. Ryder, your badge is red! It was blue a few minutes ago. Ryder: Why do I feel like I know you? The pups looked at him even more confused. Night Ryder came running to him. Night Ryder: Ryder! You shouldn't be standing, you have amnesia! The pups looked at him and then Ryder. Chase sighed. Chase: Oh great. Wait. Did you say Ryder's badge used to be blue? The Mayer: Yes I did. Why? Chase: That wasn't us!! That was our duplicates! They have been trying to get us kicked out while they had us locked up in the dungeon! Night Ryder: Wait. Did you say that you where locked up in a dungeon? Chase: Ya! And the weirdest thing was there. Night Ryder: What? Chase: The wall looked like someone had exploded it!!!! Night Ryder smiled. Night Ryder: That was me and Ryder's work. Ryder was against it though, but I exploded it anyway. Skye: He must have hated that. The Mayer: Ryder hates explosions? Then you aren't kidding! So it really was your duplicates! The duplicate Ryder was blowing up everything. Chase: Don't worry Mayer. We will fix all the damage. Mayer: No, don't worry about that. You should help Ryder with his amnesia. Ryder: I don't need help. I'm fine now. Night Ryder? Night Ryder: Yes? Ryder: I think someones watching us!!! Night Ryder looked to his left. Night Ryder: *gasp* Father! Not again! The pups looked at the man in fear. Rocky: Ahh!! The whip guy!!! Pups: AHH!!!!! All the pups ran to the lookout, except Chase. Ryder: What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed! Chase: No! I am going to stick by my leader, like all us pups should. None of us should just leave you here to die! Ryder: Please go. Don't surrender yourself for nothing! GO! That's an order! Chase: Oh, fine. Chase ran to the lookout. Sargent: We give up. We will let you stay as brothers. Ryder and Night Ryder looked at each other in confusion. Ryder: So, that's it? You came to tell us that? Sargent: Yes. And take care of your brother. He is special to me. Ryder: Of course. Thank you. Sargent nodded. Sargent: Until we meet again, good bye sons. Ryder and Night Ryder: Good bye Father! So.... that was very easy peace. Very unusual. Anyway, they had great lives and Night Ryder became Zach, and the two brothers worked together in the PAW Patrol. Zach decided he wanted to help Marshall and be a nurse, so he could help his brother whenever he got hurt. But what they didn't know, was that their troubles weren't really over, and that this would end soon. To Be Continued......